Prior to the present invention there have existed fabric-edge guides for industrial sewing machines but such guides had the disadvantage of getting-in-the-way during manipulation of the fabric prior to and subsequent to the sewing operation. Also, the reason for this arose from the fact that the fabric edge-guide was intergral with the platen plate. Being intergral with the platen plate there also accompanied the problems of inflexibility in so far as making adustments for narrower or wider margins between the edge of the fabric and the fabric and the point of sewing with the sewing machine needle during the stitching of the fabric. Also, there was no way of adjusting the fabric guide forwardly or backwardly along the side of the foot and forks thereof on the sewing machine to individualize for differences in the texture of fabric being guided by the guide structure. Also, depending upon the thickness of the fabric, as well as depending upon the wear and tear over extended use on the roller and its mounting shaft, there heretofore was no way of adjusting the closeness of the roller to the platen plate for most efficient and fault-free operation thereof. Also the use of the spring to hold the revolvable guiding wheel in its position appeared not to be practicable because the spring biasing toward the side of the foot and forks thereof would cause the guide to pinch the fabric as well as cause or being subject to variations because of the fact that the spring could yield to pressure of the fabric as the worker attempted to guide the fabric path under the forks of the foot.